The LEGO Movie (Disneydude94 Version)
by Disneydude94
Summary: This is my version of The LEGO Movie that will features more Master Builders or Cameos and Reference. Get ready for the all new adventures for The LEGO Movie.
1. Prologue

The LEGO Movie (Disneydude94 Version)

Chapter 1: Prologue

Once Upon A Time in a distance realm of LEGO, we see deep within the Lego Mountain. A wizard named Vitruvius is guarding something when he senses someone approaching.

Vitruvius: He is coming. Cover your butt.

Two Castle Guards that are guarding the door when they're confused.

Castle Guard #1: Cover the what?

The door bursts open to fling the castle guards screaming when there was an evil lord tyrant, Lord Business who busts in and does an evil laugh.

Lord Business: (evil laugh) Vitruvius.

Vitruvius: Lord Business.

Lord Business: You've hidden the Kragle well, old man. Robots, destroy him!

Lord Business turning to his army of Lego robots whose carrying a laser point.

Robots: (all) Yes, Lord Business.

Vitruvius: Your robots are no match for a Master Builder. For I see everything!

He sends out four Lego falcons to attack the robots, but the robots fired the lasers and they get immediately destroyed by causing Vitruvius to covers his eyes.

Vitruvius: Unh! My eyes! Ow!

After knocking him down, Lord Business steps on the crystal to break it and goes over to the Kragle.

Lord Business: The Kragle. The most powerful super weapon is mine.

He opens the door when the light is too bright.

Lord Business: Oh, the Kragle!

He does an evil laughs while his helmet bursts into flames.

Lord Business: (evil laugh) Now my evil power will be unlimited! Can you feel me?!

Robot #1: I can feel you.

His robots start carrying the Kragle away in front of Lord Business as he walks away too.

Lord Business: Whoo! Nothing's gonna stop me now.

Vitruvius: Wait. There was a prophecy.

Lord Business: Oh, now there's a prophecy.

He stops and turns to Vitruvius.

Vitruvius: About the Piece of Resistance.

Lord Business: Oh, yes! The supposed missing Piece of Resistance that can somehow magically disarm the Kragle. Give me a break!

Vitruvius rises and turns to face Lord Business, suddenly his eyes shine brightly when it cause Lord Business to cover his eyes that is too bright.

Vitruvius: One day, a talented lass or fellow, A Special One with face of yellow will make the Piece of Resistance found from its hiding refuge underground, and with a noble army at the helm this Master Builder will thwart The Kragle and save the realm and be the greatest. Most interesting, most important person of all times. All of this is true, because it rhymes.

It turns out Vitruvius looked the other way instead of looking at Lord Business because he's blind.

Lord Business: Oh, wow. That was a great, inspiring legend that you made up.

Suddenly he kicks Vitruvius with his giant robot leg off the edge of the cliff screaming _._

Lord Business: A "Special One"? What a bunch of hippie-dippie baloney.

 **(Hey guys, sorry for tooking so long. It's been 15 months since I posted my first one and now for my second stories I made. I don't own The LEGO Movie, it belongs to it's rightful owners. Please comment and enjoy. More chapters coming soon.)**


	2. Good Morning City

The LEGO Movie (Disneydude94 Version)

Chapter 2: Good Morning City

8 years later, Emmet Brickowoski waking up in his apartment and turns off his alarm, he gets out bed yaws and stretches and walks through to his living room saying good morning.

Emmet Brickowoski:Good morning, apartment! Good morning, doorway! Good morning, wall. Good morning, ceiling. Good morning, floor! Ready to start the day!

 _He grabs a book from a shelf_

Emmet Brickowoski: Ah, here it is.

He's reading from the manual

Emmet Brickowoski: The instructions to fit in, have everybody like you, and always be happy!

He open his instructions page to follow the rules.

Step one, breathe.

Emmet inhales and exhales deeply and he turn the page.

Emmet Brickowoski: Okay, got that one down. Step two, greet today's smile and say…

He comes out along with the Lego citizens opening their window and yelling.

Lego Citizens:Good morning, city!

We see the whole city that became Bricksburg while everyone says good morning city at the same time to each other.

Citizen #1: Good morning, city!

Citizen #2: Good morning, city!

Citizen #3: Good morning, city!

Citizen #4: Good morning, city!

Citizen #5: Top of the morning to you there, city!

Citizen #6: Good morning, city! How you doing?

Citizen #7: Good morning, city!

Back to Emmet, he's continuing with the instructions from the manual.

Emmet Brickowski: "Step three: Exercise." Jumping jacks. Hit 'em!

He starts jumping on the spot for 3 times.

Emmet Brickowski: One! Two! Three! I am so pumped up!

He'slooking at the manual again.

Emmet Brickowski: "Step four: Shower."

Emmet gets in the shower and starts washing himself.

Emmet Brickowski: And always be sure to keep the soap out of your... Aah!

He screams as the soap gets into his eyes. Next we see Emmet standing in front of the bathroom mirror shaving and brushing his teeth.

Emmet Brickowski: Shave your face. Brush your teeth. Comb your hair. Hmm.

He laughs to himself as he brushes his hair.

Emmet Brickowski: "Wear clothes."

Emmet was about to walking out of his apartment naked until he realize he forgot his clothes.

Emmet Brickowski: Oop! I almost forgot that one!

He turns back into his apartment and we see him quickly trying on different outfits such as surgery, forest man, magician, circus clown, scuba diver, and lizard suit.

Emmet Brickowski: No. No. Uh-uh. No. Not that. Wrong

He finally wears his construction uniform.

Emmet Brickowski: And that's it. Check.

He's preparing for his breakfast like waffles and coffee.

Emmet Brickowski: Step nine: Eat a complete breakfast with all the special people in your life.

It turns out that he's sitting on his couch from the living alone with his plant eating his breakfast. He turns to his plant.

Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Plantie, what do you wanna do this morning? Watch TV? Me too!

He turns on the TV showing President Business, CEO of Octan Corporation giving a presentation with his men in black suit.

President Business: Hi, I'm President Business, president of the Octan Corporation and the world. Let's take extra care to follow the instructions, (whispering on microphones) or you'll be put to sleep.

All of the Mexican figures shows up to start the music of Taco Tuesday.

President Business: And don't forget Taco Tuesday's coming next week! That's the day every rule-following citizen gets a free taco and my love! Have a great day, everybody!

Emmet Brickowski: You have a great day too, President Business. Man, he's such a cooI guy. I always wanna hear more of what... Wait, did he say "put to sleep"?

Suddenly, Emmet gets distracted by the TV showing a promo of a sitcom called "Where Are My Pants?".

TV Presenter: Tonight on Where Are My Pants?

Larry (Actor): Honey, where are my pants?

He steps out showing that he's not wearing any pants and we hear canned laughter, Emmet laughs hard at this and falls of the couch.

Emmet Brickowski: What was I just thinking? I don't care. "Step 11: Greet your neighbors."

Emmet steps out from his apartment to greet his neighbors he passes.

Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Joe.

Joe: Hey, pal.

Joe is carrying a massive pole turns nearly hitting Emmet who quickly ducks.

Emmet Brickowski: Whoa!

He spots someone whose getting prepared for surfing.

Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Surfer Dave.

Surfer Dave: Hey brah.

Emmet Brickowski: Oh, good morning, Sherrie.

Sherrie: Hey fella.

Suddenly all of her cats walking out of her apartment to climbed into the car.

Emmet Brickowski: Oh, hey Jasmine.

Jasmine: Meow.

Emmet Brickowski: Dexter.

Dexter: Meow.

Emmet Brickowski: Angie.

Angie: Meow.

Emmet Brickowski: Loki.

Loki: Meow.

Emmet Brickowski: Bad Leroy.

Bad Leroy: Meow.

Emmet Brickowski: Fluffy.

Fluffy: Meow.

Emmet Brickowski: Fluffy Junior.

Fluffy Junior: Meow.

Emmet Brickowski: Fluffy Senior.

Fluffy Senior: Meow.

Emmet Brickowski: Jeff.

Jeff: Meow.

Everyone gets into their cars and start driving while Emmet drives into work.

Emmet Brickowski: Step 12: Obey all traffic signs and regulations. Step 13: Enjoy popular music.

He turns on the radio

Radio DJ: Top of the charts again... it's "Everything Is Awesome."

Emmet Brickowski: Oh my gosh, I love this song!

 _Everything is Awesome_

 _Everything is cool, when you're part of a team_

 _Everything is Awesome, when we're living our dream_

During the music, it shows lots of minifigures civilians walking or driving around the whole city with monorail with restaurants such as McDonald's, Panda Express, Starbucks Express, and Little Ceasers and gift shops such as Toys R' Us, Wal-Mart, Target, Best Buy, Disney Store, and LEGO Store (pretty weird, huh). Some posters says "Where Are My Pant?" or "Pizza Delivery Series" and President Business billboards.

Emmet Brickowski: Always use a turn signal. Park between the lines. Yes!

Emmet and everyone else park their cars in exactly the same way.

Emmet Brickowski: Drop off dry-cleaning before noon. Read the headlines. Don't forget to smile.

He waves and smiles to everyone as he walks down the street.

Emmet Brickowski: Always root for the local sports team.

Emmet and the Lego citizens shout as the monorail approaching while the newspaper boy holding out a newspaper.

LEGO Citizens: Go, Sports Team!

Emmet Brickowski: Always return a compliment.

He turns to the male Lego citizen stepping out of the Starbucks Express coffee shop.

Emmet Brickowski: Hey, you look nice.

Everyone turns to Emmet.

LEGO Citizens: So do you!

Inside the coffee shop, he buys a coffee from Larry the Barista with unhappy face.

Emmet Brickowski: Drink overpriced coffee.

Larry the Barista: Here you go. That's $37.

Emmet looks at him for a moment before replying with excitement.

Emmet Brickowski: Awesome!

 _Everything is Awesome_

Emmet walks to work with his overpriced coffee following the line of all the other construction workers doing exactly the same thing.

Construction #1: Did you see "Where Are My Pants?" last night?

Construction #2: "Honey, where's my pants?"

Construction #3: Classic episode.

Everyone replies at the same time.

 _Everything is Awesome_

The "Everything is Awesome" music continues to play in the background as the Lego construction workers get into position. Frank the Foreman shows up holding his megaphone riding on the construction vehicle.

Frank: Instructions coming in from Central. Okay, it says here to take everything weird and blow it up.

The construction workers start blowing up the abandon buildings. They also use a wrecking ball to demolish the buildings while the rest turn the pages of instructions (like from real world for LEGO instructions).

Frank: All right, Cylinder heads, let's make it look like it does in the instructions!

Michael: Hey, buddy! I need a 1-by-2 key hole.

Emmet Brickowski: No problem, Michael.

Mel: We need a 2-by-2 macaroni.

Emmet Brickowski: Look out, guys, I got a 1-by-1 with an indented stud on one side.

Roger: Cheese slopes. Come on, everybody.

Emmet Brickowski: Roger that, Roger.

Construction Worker #1: Look alive, coming at you.

Gail: Can I get a couple LURPs over here?

Emmet Brickowski: Thanks, Gail.

Construction Worker #2:Guys, watch me drill this down.

They all start celebrating and they start singing along to "Everything is Awesome".

 _Everything is Awesome_

 _Everything is cool, when you're part of a team_

 _Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream_

 _Have you heard the news?_

 _Everyone's talking, Life is good, Because everything's awesome_

Everyone's enjoying music as they keep constructing the new building while they're lifting the billboard of President Business says "I'm watching you!". It shows a security camera in the construction site to see someone.

Emmet Brickowski: Man, I feel so good right now! I could sing this song for hours!

Narrator (from SpongeBob): 5 Hours Later.

5 Hours Later, everyone at the construction site is still singing "Everything is Awesome" and it's finally coming to the end of the day with a bang.

 _Everything is Awesome, when we're living our dream_

 _When you're part of a team!_

 _Yeah!_

The music is finished and they start cheering. As the other constructions workers start leave together, Emmet is left behind and tries to get their attention.

Barry: I'm going to the sports bar after work tonight. Who wants to eat some delicious chicken wings and get crazy?

Emmet Brickowski: Chicken wings? I love chicken wings!

Randy: Hey, who wants to share a croissant with this guy?

Emmet Brickowski: Croissants? I love croissants.

Wally: Oh, yeah! I sure do love giant sausages.

Emmet Brickowski: Giant sausages? No way!

Nobody pays Emmet any attention as he tries to join them.

Emmet Brickowski: You know what I love to do? Is there share a meal with the special people in my life. Fred, Barry, Gail, me and you?

Suddenly, Emmet slams into a construction post, falls and a gust of wind blow his instruction manual out of his hand.

Emmet Brickowski: Ah! No, wait, guys! Wait up! Okay, I'll meet you there.

Emmet chases after his instruction manual as the wind continues to carry it off.

Emmet Brickowski: Oh. Where did it go?

He finds the manual lying on some Lego rubble.

Emmet Brickowski: Oh, there you are.

As he retrieves the manual and turns to leave he hears something and stops when someone whooshes very fast.

Emmet Brickowski: I think I heard a whoosh.

Emmet goes to find the sources of the noise. It shows a hooded figure wearing black holding a device that is searching for a relic, just as the relic is detected. Emmet notices the hooded figure in the construction sites.

Emmet Brickowski: Hey, pal, I hate to tell you this, but uh, I don't think you're supposed to be here. Yeah, the rules specifically state work site closes at 6, it's a hard-hat area only.

He's looking at the hooded figure's outfit.

Emmet Brickowski: That's not official safety orange.

Emmet reads his manual.

Emmet Brickowski: "If you see anything weird, report it immediately."

He grab his phone to report security.

Emmet Brickowski: Well, I guess I'm gonna have to report youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

In that moment the hooded figure removes its hood to reveal a beautiful woman, Emmet suddenly gets in frozen on the spot by her beauty, the girl gets fed up and makes a run for it.

Emmet Brickowski: Where are you going? Miss! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sor... AAAHHH!

As he starts going after her, but he trips and falls down a big hole in the ground screaming. Emmet falls underground he gets continually knocked about as it shows fossil dinosaur in underground.

Emmet Brickowski: Ow! Ow! Hello? Ow! Ow!

He keeps saying ow as he keeps falling around like circle and he lands on his back in an area where half the walls are painted in rainbow colors with ice creams.

Emmet Brickowski: Hey! Heh, that's not so bad.

Suddenly, his manual hits him and he starts to fall again and gets knocked about further until he finally falls to the ground and his manual hits him in his head.

Emmet Brickowski: Yeow! Ooh! Aah! Aah! Ooh! Ow! (His manual hits his head) Ow!

He notices a giant block encased in crystal which is shining brightly.

Emmet Brickowski: Hey. What is that?

He hears a creepy voice coming from the block of crystal.

Creepy Voice: Come here.

Emmet Brickowski: What do I do? I don't have my instructions.

The creepy voice from the giant block gets louder.

Creepy Voice: Touch the Piece. Touch the Piece. Touch the Piece.

Emmet Brickowski: I feel like maybe I should touch that.

Emmet gets up and starts walking over to the giant block, he becomes completely transfixed and steps over his instruction manual, he slowly extends his hand and touches the block.

Creepy Voice: It's so interesting. Touch the Piece. It's so interesting. Touch the Piece. Touch the Piece. Touch the Piece.

Emmet Brickowski: Uh...

Creepy Voice: Touch the...

As he about to touch the block and immediately gets a vision which includes Vitruvius reciting the Piece of Resistance prophecy with past, present, and future.

Vitruvius: A Special One with face of yellow, will make the Piece of Resistance found, from its hiding refuge underground…

Unknown #1: What's going on down here?

Vitruvius: This Master Builder will thwart The Kragle and save the realm…

Unknown #2: Come on, everyone! Protect the Special!

Vitruvius: The Special has arisen.

Unknown #3: It's your turn to be the hero.

 **So what do you think of my version? Pretty cool, huh? Please comment and enjoy my second chapter. I don't own any moives or music.**


	3. Good Cop and Bad Cop

The LEGO Movie (Disneydude94 Version)

Chapter 3: Good Cop and Bad Cop

Emmet passes out after he sees a vision until he slowly awake as he hears someone's interrogating him.

Unknown: Wake up. Come on, wake up! Where are the Master Builders? How did you find the Piece of Resistance, eh? Where are the others are hiding?

Emmet starts to pen his eyes tiredly.

Emmet Brickowski: (tired) Good morning, apartment…?

Suddenly, an looking angry cop called Bad Cop shines his flashlight to Emmet making him immediately awake.

Bad Cop: Wake up!

Emmet Brickowski: AAH!

Bad Cop: How did you find the Piece of Resistance?

Emmet Brickowski: The Piece of what?

Bad Cop: The Piece of Resistance.

Suddenly, he knock his chair aside and throw his flashlight in anger scaring Emmet as he bang his table. It turns out when Emmet is being held in interrogate room with his hands shackled to chairs. In the viewing room, it shows two robot police sitting in the watching them while TV monitor is on that it shows like lie dictator. It also shows wanted poster that says "WANTED! DEAD OR ALIVE: FLYNN RIDER".

Emmet Brickowski: I…. I don't…. Where am I? What's happening?

He stands on the table to interrogate him.

Bad Cop: (mocking) Oh, what's happening? Playing dumb, Master Builder.

Emmet Brickowski: No, I…. Master Builder?

Bad Cop: Oh, so you never heard of the prophecy?

Emmet Brickowski: No.

Bad Cop: Or The Special?

Emmet Brickowski: No, no!

Bad Cop: You're a liar! We'll kill you.

Bad Cop flips off the table and starts kick and wrestle around the chair in the room. Emmet watches him continue to wrestle and kicking the chair.

Emmet Brickowski: Look, um…. I watch a lot of cop shows on TV. Isn't there supposed to also be...? Isn't there supposed to be a good cop?

Bad Cop throws his chair in Emmet's direction and he quickly ducks to avoid being hit.

Bad Cop: Oh yes, but we're not done yet.

Bad Cop turns his face whiches change into Good Cop with a cheerfully smile.

Good Cop: Hi buddy. I'm your friendly neighborhood police officer. Would you like a glass of water?

He gave a glass of water to Emmet.

Emmet Brickowski: Yeah, yeah actually….

Emmet goes to reach water, but suddenly he change his face into Bad Cop.

Bad Cop: Too bad!

He punches the glass of water off the table by causing to spilling water.

Bad Cop: Security camera picked up this. Boom!

He clicks on the remote to turn on the TV to show the footage to Emmet.

Bad Cop: You were found at the construction sites convulsing with a strange piece.

Emmet Brickowski: That's disgusting!

Bad Cop: Then why is it permanently stuck to your back?

Emmet turn his head around until it turns to be The Piece of Resistance that came from the crystals as it attached to his back. He starts to panic.

Emmet Brickowski: AAH! AAH! Get it off me! Get it off me! Aah! It won't come off! It's chasing me!

Emmet moves his chair back in an attempt to get the block off his back, but no luck. He gets back himself up with chair while Bad Cop already changes his face into Good Cop.

Emmet Brickowski: Look, it's not my fault! I have no idea how this thing got on my back!

Good Cop: Of course, buddy. I believe you.

Emmet Brickowski: Great! Aah!

Good Cop change his face back to Bad Cop as he appears beside Emmet.

Bad Cop: I "believe" you too. You see the quotations I'm making with my claw hand? It means I don't believe you! Why else would you show up with that thing on your back just three days before President Business is going to use the Kragle to end the world?

Emmet Brickowski: President Business is going to end the world? But he's such a good guy! And Octan, they make good stuff; music, dairy products, coffee, TV shows, surveillance systems, all history books, voting machines… Wait a minute.

Bad Cop: Come on, you can't be that stupid!

Emmet Brickowski: This is a misunderstanding. I'm just a regular, normal, ordinary guy. I'm late to meet my best friends in the whole world. They're probably missing me right now. They're probably out looking around. "Hey, where's Emmet? Hey, where's my best friend Emmet?" Hey, you know what? Ask all my friends. They'll tell you.

Bad Cop: Oh, we ask them alright. Boom!

He clicked on the remote to change the channel on the TVmonitor which shows Emmet's construction work colleagues being interviewed about Emmet.

Randy: That guy's not a criminal master mind.

Emmet Brickowski: See?

Barry: Yeah, he's kind of your average, normal, kind of guy.

Emmet Brickowski:Thank you.

Barry:But you know, he's not…he's not like normal like us. No, he…he's not that special.

His smiles start to disappear into his frown when he hears what he says.

Gail: I'm so confused. Who are talking about?

She looks at the photo of Emmet being shown to her.

Gail: Wait, does he work for us?

Emmet Brickowski: Gail doesn't remember me?

Barry: Look at Randy here, he likes sausage. That's something. Gail is perky, that's something. Harry…. well….

Frank: When you say Harry, I go…. (Laughing) When you say the other guy, I go….

He just looks into the camera showing no emotion. Emmet is looking really upset, continues to watch his friends being interviewed. How could they?

Surfer Dave: I know that guy, but I know like zippy-zappo about him.

Emmet Brickowski: We just talked earlier.

Frank: I mean, all he does is say yes...to everything everybody else is doing.

Camera cuts to see Larry the Barrista being interviewed.

Larry the Barrista: You know, he's just sort of a…little bit of a…blank slate, I guess. That'll be forty-two dollars, please.

Randy: We all have something that makes us something and Emmet is...nothing.

The TV screen is off and Emmet is heartbroken. He looks devastated to Bad Cop.

Emmet Brickowski: There you go, I told you I was nobody.

Bad Cop: Oh, it's the perfect cover.

Emmet Brickoswki: Cover? Cover for what?

Bad Cop: I can't break him. Take him to the melting chamber.

Emmet Brickowski: What?

The scene was change into the melting chamber where Emmet has been strapped to the melting device with the laser from the relic while Good Cop is typing on the computer with robot polices.

Emmet Brickowski: AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! You're gonna melt me?! Am I gonna die?!

Good Cop: You'll live, you'll be fine

His phone rings after he changes his face into Bad Cop and answer his phone.

Bad Cop: President Business. I have him right here, sir. Yes, we've told him he'll live so he doesn't try to escape. But um… we're lying to him.

Bad Cop presses the button to activate the melting device and leaves.

Emmet Brickowski: Wait, what did he just say?!

Business Robot: Hold still.

Emmet Brickowski: Wait! There's obviously been a mix-up here. You've got the wrong...

A red beam of light is shot at Emmet's back to remove the Piece of Resistance making him pain.

Emmet Brickowski: OW! Ow, ow, ow! That is gonna start hurting pretty soon! Ow, ow,ow!

As the Robot starts to increase the heat suddenly the hooded woman, Wyldstyle, that Emmet had noticed her in the construction site earlier attacks the robots to takes them all down and goes to free Emmet. She moves the laser from him to hit the robots that causing them to explode. She dodges the fire shot from the robots weapons at her. She jumps on the ceiling and jumps back down to smack them, punching them and tearing them apart. She grabs one of the tools to free him.

Emmet Brickowski: No, no, no!

She frees him from his iron shackles.

Emmet Brickowski: Whoa! Who are you?

She takes off her hood to reveal her face and he's transfixed again.

Emmet Brickowski: It's you.

Wyldstyle: Come with me, if you wanna to not die.

She extends her arms towards him. Just as Emmet goes to grab her hand, but it was interrupted when Good Cop came back with his bread.

Good Cop: Hi everybody! How's the melting goi….?

He drop his bread as he notice when Emmet is escaping with Wyldstyle and change his face into Bad Cop.

Bad Cop: Hey, hey, hey!

He starts shooting at them as they escape through the window.

Bad Cop: Red alert! Red alert! I need everyone, repeat, everyone, to go after the Special.

 **The Special has escape with his new friend. More chapters coming right up. Please comment and enjoy my third chapter. I don't own any movies or music.**


End file.
